


about love or fears that surround us

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe smuggles the drinks and Finn finds them an empty storeroom and Rey says Jedi apprentices aren’t allowed to get drunk but as Master Skywalker swore to never take on another one she can train <i>and</i> drink as much as she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	about love or fears that surround us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



Poe smuggles the drinks and Finn finds them an empty storeroom and Rey says Jedi apprentices aren’t allowed to get drunk but as Master Skywalker swore to never take on another one she can train _and_ drink as much as she wants. 

(Poe thinks she will either be a lightweight or outdrink them both, and places a quiet bet with himself on both outcomes). 

“Heroes,” Finn slurs at some point, “or heroes posthumously, what do you think?”

“Can we just be regular working drones? So much safer.”

“Shut up and drink, Mr. Best Alliance Pilot.”

“Don’t mind if I do, Ms. Last Jedi Hope.”

Finn reaches out, knocks one of the bottles off the crate, half-hugs them both. 

“This part though, will anybody know?”

Poe laughs and stretches his back, and Rey folds against his legs, a slight and warm weight ( _aha_ , he thinks, having lost and won at once), and Finn’s arm is solid and calm across his shoulders. 

“You know what? If it must be heroes posthumously, I’d rather they know. To make for a brighter story.”

“We’ll have to show then,” Finn murmurs, and Rey, ever practical, says “Then we’d better practice,” and rises into a kiss.


End file.
